Neo-Queen Serenity
by PrincessofIce
Summary: *I really don't have a summary for this*
1. Who is she? Selen appears.

  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity walked the halls of the Crystal Palace. In the distance she could see the Sailor Scouts. She smiled as she could see them joking about something very funny. She sighed as she neared them. As soon as she had become Queen, there had been no time for fun. Of course, she was able to talk to them at dinners sometimes when neither of them had duties. But that was hardly ever. She sighed again as the group noticed her coming presence and the laughter was silenced. "Hello guys," Serenity smiled. "Hello, your highness," they chanted together. Their smiles seemed forced. "How are Princess Serenity's studies going, you highness?" Sailor Mercury asked, trying to get a good conversation going. "Ah. Well, I would say. Very well, though she could pay a bit more attention in Science," the Queen answered. "Well, all is well then. I guess we aught to return to our duties....," Sailor Mars said, pulling the others along. "Good day, Queen Serenity," Mars said as she and the others walked away. As they walked away Serenity could feel a jerk of pain in her heart. They never called her Serena anymore. Or even just plain Serenity. It was always, your highness this, Queen Serenity that...Well....she wasn't going to take it anymore. br   
br  
Rini tore down the halls and ran into Sailor Jupiter. "Ah! Princess Serenity! What's the rush?" Jupiter laughed. Rini laughed and sat on the floor. "Well Princess?" Jupiter asked. "No rush. I'm just looking for Mom," she said, standing up. She waved to someone out in the garden. "Serenity!" the lady yelled from the garden. The lady was dressed in high school uniform. Her hair was straight and blonde. "Selen! I'll be down in a moment!" Rini yelled. She turned to Jupiter. "Will you tell mom when you see her I'm out with Selen? Thanks!" Rini said, and took off to the garden. "Sure!" Jupiter yelled after Rini. Jupiter joined Mars at her post and spoke softly to her. "I've never heard of this 'Selen'. Have you?" Jupiter asked. "Nope. But for the past few days the Princess has been going off with her. And I haven't seen Queen Serenity around lately. Even King Endymion says he hasn't seen her around in a while," Mars said. Jupiter smiled. "Well, I'm going to find out who this 'Selen' is." She detransformed. "Hey! You're supposed to be on duty!" Mars hissed. "Watch my post too please," Jupiter said, now Lita. She ran off into the garden area.   
brbr  
Ok! This is the first chapter! I know it's kinda short, and a bit like a cutoff, but I promise to write more! I hope everyone likes it! It's my first fic! ~PrincessofIce 


	2. Ch.2-Princess Serenity and Selen: Insepe...

Chapter 2 ~ Selen & Princess Serenity  
brbrbr  
  
Rini laughed as Selen told a joke. Rini glanced up at Selen. She had some height and was blonde, just like her mother and the guardian warrior Sailor Venus. Rini sighed as they neared the   
Crystal Palace. "I guess I better go," Rini said. "Do you wish for me to wait in the gardens again?" Selen asked as Rini furthered towards the door. "That would be good! See you later  
Selen!" Rini exclaimed as she ran inside, waving just before she entered the palace.  
brbr  
Selen turned and walked back to the streets of Crystal Tokyo. She was intercepted by a tall brunette. "I see you were with the Princess," she   
said, blocking the way back to the city. "Yes I was. And why is it your concern for what I do, as I do not even know you?" Selen asked. The brunette was taken aback by the girl's   
attitude, but spoke as if she wasn't affected by the comment. "I have connections, and I've heard of you. My main concern is of the Princess." Selen gave the girl a hard look. "I wouldn't  
do anything to harm Serenity..I mean the Princess." Selen tried to  
shove her way past the tall girl, but was stopped. "Just tell me who  
you are," the girl said. "Selen." She brushed past the brunette and headed into the city. The brunette headed back into the palace.  
brbr  
Lita was walking into the palace as she heard a shriek. She ran to the  
source of the voice. "Sailor Mars!" Lita exclaimed. "I'm alright.   
The Princess just appeared out of no where and ran by. Scared the   
living daylights out of me," Mars explained. "Oh, alright. I better  
tranform before..," Lita was interrupted. "Lita. I see you have left  
your post and detransformed. May I ask why?" King Endymion asked as he walked up the hallway. "Well sir, I had business to take care of outside of the palace," Lita explained, fingering her transformation rod. "May I ask what business?" the King asked, stepping near. "The Princess has been hanging out with a girl known as 'Selen' and I was just curious of who she was," Lita explained. "Alright. I will allow it this time, but you must not leave your post while you are on duty. What if we were to be attacked again? Then we'd be short one of our guardians," Endymion said, walking away. Lita transformed. "So, did you find out who this Selen was?" Mars whispered as Jupiter climbed up to the post. "All she said was her name and asked why I was concerned with what she did, though she didn't know me. She wouldn't say anymore then that," Jupiter explained as she reached the top. "The more she hides, the more I wonder" Mars said.   
brbr  
Queen Serenity greeted her guardians and King Endymion as they all sat down for dinner. Rini burst in the door, gave a small curtsy, and sat down. "Greetings, Princess Serenity," Jupiter said as she sat next to Rini. "Hello Jupiter," Rini said, in her voice the sound of excitement. Venus sat across from Rini. "A bit excited?" she asked as she sat down. "Oh, not really. I'm just so hungry! I can't wait for dinner to   
begin!" Rini exclaimed. Mars sat next to Venus. "Just like your mother when she was younger," Mars laughed. "I resent that Mars," the Queen said. Everyone laughed. Mercury sat down next to Jupiter. "Good evening everyone," she said. "Hiya Mercury!" Rini exclaimed. "Hello Princess. How was your day today?" Mercury asked. "It was the best! Classes were easy today, and I had a fun afternoon with my friend Selen!" Rini said.  
"Ah. It's nice you have a friend to play with while classes are out. Where did you meet her?" Mercury asked. "Um...when I went out for ice cream once. We were standing in line and we started talking," Rini said. Servants placed plates in front of everyone. "Let's eat!" Rini yelled, as she hurriedly began to eat. Everyone laughed and began their dinner. brbrbr  
Rini laid in bed waiting for her mother to say goodnight to her. King Endymion had already stopped in and said goodnight. The Queen rushed in the room. "I'm sorry darling for being late," she said, as she kissed Rini's forehead. "It's alright. Goodnight Momma," Rini said, hugging Neo-Queen Serenity. "Goodnight," she said, as she turned off the light as she left the room. Rini fell asleep almost instantly. She had a great day planned for tomorrow.  
brbr  
~Ok! That's the second chapter!! I hope you like it! It's a bit longer then the first, but I had so many ideas, I had to get them all in! Well, I hope you like it! I'll try and get the third chapter up soon! ~PrincessofIce~ 


	3. Chapter 3-Picnics and Unusual guests

Chapter 3~  
Picnics and unusual guests  
brbr  
Mercury climbed up to her post. "Morning Venus," she greeted as she reached the top of the ladder. "Hiya Mercury!" Venus said as she turned to face Mercury. The sun was just rising above the horizen and rays of redish-pink sunlight split across the city. "Looks like another boring day at the post," Venus sighed as she sat down. "We could always recite the capitals of all the countries of the world if we get too bored," Mercury said, showing a small World Atlas book. "I don't think I'll be that boredddd," Venus said, waving her hand. She glanced out into the gardens. "Hey, Mercury, look at that. Someone's in the garden this early," Venus said, pointing to the rose bushes in the garden area.brbr   
A girl of about medium height with blonde hair was walking through the rose garden. "Hey!" Venus called. "Palace gardens are off limits until 9 a.m.!" The girl glanced up to the post where Mercury and Venus stood. Venus leaped to the ground. "You'll have to leave immediatly. You can come back lat...," Venus stopped herself as she looked at the girl's face. "Serena?" Venus whispered. "Huh?! My name is Selen. I was told to wait here for Ri...I mean the Princess," she said, taken aback. Venus crossed her arms. "I've heard about you. If you even dare..," "I wouldn't hurt the Princess. You're just like that brunette," Selen said, running off. Venus shook her head and climbed back up to the post.  
"Who was that?" Mercury asked. "Selen," Venus said as she looked out across the gardens. brbr  
br  
Selen greeted Rini at the palace gates. "I couldn't find you in the gardens. What happened?" Rini asked as they headed towards the city. "I was stopped by one of the palace guardians," Selen answered. "Oh, did she have blonde hair and a red ribbon?" Rini asked. "Yeah, she did. And the other one had a kinda dark blue hair color," Selen answered. "Ah, that was Sailor Venus. She's fun once you get to know her," Rini said, smiling, "And Mercury's cool, but then again she makes me study so hard! She's very smart." The two stopped below a big tree. "Let's have our picnic here," Selen said, laying the basket down. "Yeah! This is the perfect spot!" Rini exclaimed. Soon...lunchtime came around...brbr  
"Mmm!! Tuna sandwichs! And Doritos!" Rini exclaimed. The two girls began to eat. "Do you mind if we join you?" girls' voices said behind them. Rini nearly choked on her food as she turned around. "Michiru-san! Haruka-san! Sure you can! Do you mind Selen?" Selen looked at the coming girls. "Sure, no problem. Want a tuna sandwich?" Selen offered. "No thanks, odango-atom. You look the same even without your odangos, you know that?" Haruka said, smiling as she and Michiru sat down. "O..Odango-atom??! Uh..Heh..I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Haruka," Selen stuttered. "And you ruined your cover by saying that, Queen Serenity. We haven't even introduced ourselves and you knew Haruka from me.   
So, what brings you out here in normal clothes and your hair down?" Michiru asked. Michiru and Haruka laughed. Rini stared at 'Selen'. brbr  
"Well...I um...oh dang it...," Selen said. "Momma?" Rini said. "I'm sorry for tricking you Rini, but I just had to get out of the castle and off of my status for awhile. Please don't tell the Sailors or your father about this," Serenity said. Rini leaped to the Queen and hugged her tight. "You haven't called me 'Rini' in so long...," she cried into Serenity's shirt. "I just wanted to go back to being normal. Being able to be called by a name, without the Queen or your highness attached to it. I hope you didn't mind me doing that," Serenity said, smiling. "Let's keep it our secret! Let's still meet! This is fun!" Rini exclaimed.  
brbr  
And so...now the secrets out about Selen. But will the others catch her? Find out in Chapter 4-Timing means everything!  
brbr  
*Hehe, sorry about that like advertisement thing, i just felt like putting that there. I hope you all liked the 3rd chapter. Now you know who Selen really is! Well, I'm off to make up chapter 4! bye! ~PrincessofIce~* 


End file.
